It is known that people around the world enjoy gathering with friends and family to eat roasted foods, in virtue of the taste these acquire. In the technical state there are diverse spinning food grills, such is the case of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,001 which describes a spinning barbecue grill, which includes a disc grill surface, a shaft extending from the disc grill surface, so the shaft becomes perpendicular to the grill surface, a bowl that has a canal where the shaft is dismountable, received through the canal, and an adjunct motor to the bowl to generate the rotation of the shaft. The inconvenient with this grill is that it is too rudimentary.
On the other hand, the patent requests PCT/EP/2007/006544 and US 20070117500 make reference to roasting methods and devices to roast foods such as barbecue, which use motors, shafts and grills that may adopt different configurations. Such grills that are mounted at least on one column or legs to fix them to the floor surface at the same time provide them with sturdiness. The problem is that they cannot regulate the distance between the grill surface and the ignited charcoal, and they do not count with compartments where different roasting temperatures may be kept.